thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Ο Αρκούδος στο μπλε σπίτι (Λίστα επεισοδίων) (Ελληνικά/Greek)
Πρώτη σεζόν (Próti Sezón) #Το σπίτι είναι όπου αρκούδες (To Spíti Eínai Ópou Arkoúdes to/Home is Where the Bear Is) - Αύγουστος 11th, 1997 (Ávgoustos 11th, 1997) #Υδωρ, Υδωρ Παντού (Ydor, Ydor Pantoú/Water, Water Everywhere) - Αύγουστος 12th, 1997 (Ávgoustos 12th, 1997) #Βαρύτητα (Varýtita/Gravity) - Αύγουστος 13th, 1997 (Ávgoustos 13th, 1997) #Πτώση στο φθινόπωρο (Ptósi Sto Fthinóporo/Fall Into Autumn) - Αύγουστος 14th, 1997 (Ávgoustos 14th, 1997) #Εικόνα της υγείας (Eikóna Tis Ygeías/Picture of Health) - Αύγουστος 15th, 1997 (Ávgoustos 15th, 1997) #Μερίδιο Αρκούδος (Meridio, Arkoúdos/Share, Bear) - Αύγουστος 18th, 1997 (Ávgoustos 18th, 1997) #Tutters Γενέθλια (Tutters Genéthlia/Tutter's Birthday) - Αύγουστος 19th, 1997 (Ávgoustos 19th, 1997) #Σχήμα του Αρκούδος (Schíma tou Arkoúdos/Shape of a Bear) - Αύγουστος 20th, 1997 (Ávgoustos 20th, 1997) #Ποιος φέρνει το ταχυδρομείο (Poios Férnei to Tachydromeío?/Who Brings the Mail?) - Αύγουστος 21st, 1997 (Ávgoustos 21st, 1997) #Ζωγραφίζοντας το βαγόνι (Zografízontas to Vagóni/Painting the Wagon) - Αύγουστος 22nd, 1997 (Ávgoustos 22nd, 1997) #Πρωϊνή δόξα (Proïní Dóxa/Morning Glory) - Σεπτέμβριος 17th, 1997 (Septémvrios 17th, 1997) #Οjoλυμπιακούς (Ojolympiakoús/Ojolympics) - Σεπτέμβριος 24th, 1997 (Septémvrios 24th, 1997) #Ο μεγάλος ύπνος (O Megálos ýpnos/The Big Sleep) - Σεπτέμβριος 25th, 1997 (Septémvrios 25th, 1997) #εξαιρετική Διεκδικητής (Exairetikí Diekdikitís/Great Pretender) - Οκτώβριος 7th, 1997 (Októvrios 7th, 1997) Δεύτερη εποχή (Défteri Epochí) #Μωρο Μωρο (Moro Moro/Ooh Baby Baby) - Νοέμβριος 6th, 1997 (Noémvrios 6th, 1997) #Κυνηγοί της Χαμένης Τυρί (Kynigoí tis Chaménis Tyrí/Raiders of the Lost Cheese) - Νοέμβριος 13th, 1997 (Noémvrios 13th, 1997) #Κοίτα τι έκανα (Koíta ti ékana/Look What I Made) - Νοέμβριος 20th, 1997 (Noémvrios 20th, 1997) #Η αλλαγή είναι στον αέρα (I Allagí Eínai Ston Aéra/Change Is in the Air) - Νοέμβριος 27th, 1997 (Noémvrios 27th, 1997) #Ασύμμετρα Ντετέκτιβ (Asýmmetra Ntetéktiv/Senseless Detectives) - Ιανουάριος 2nd, 1998 (Ianouários 2nd, 1998) #Χορός Χορού (Chorós Choroú/Dance Dance) - Ιανουάριος 16th, 1998 (Ianouários 16th, 1998) #Ο τρόπος που αισθάνομαι σήμερα (O Trópos Pou Aisthánomai Símera/The Way I Feel Today) - Μάρτιος 28th, 1998 (Mártios 28th, 1998) #Σφάλματα (Sfálmata/Buggin') - Απρίλιος 6th, 1998 (Aprílios 6th, 1998) #Εσύ Πάω, Ojo! (Esý Páo, Ojo/You Go, Ojo!) - Απρίλιος 13th, 1998 (Aprílios 13th, 1998) #Είναι ένα μυστήριο για μένα (Eínai éna Mystírio Gia Ména/It's a Mystery to Me) Απρίλιος 20th, 1998 (Aprílios 20th, 1998) #Εάν δεν μπορείτε να πετύχετε πρώτα (Eán Den Boreíte Na Petýchete Próta/If You Can't Succeed First) - Ενδέχεται 11th, 1998 (Endéchetai 11th, 1998) #Όλες οι αρκούδες καιρού (Óles Oi Arkoúdes Kairoú/All Weather Bear) - Ενδέχεται 18th, 1998 (Endéchetai 18th, 1998) #Οι Μεγάλο βιβλίο για εμάς (Oi Megálo Vivlío Gia Emás/The Big Book About Us) - Ιούνιος 2nd, 1998 (Ioúnios 2nd, 1998) #Οι μυρωδιές (Oi Myrodiés/The Smells) - Ιούνιος 9th, 1998 (Ioúnios 9th, 1998) #Φοβισμένος Δεν (Fovisménos Den/Afraid Not) - Ιούνιος 16th, 1998 (Ioúnios 16th, 1998) #Επιστημονικός Αρκούδος (Epistimonikós Arkoúdos/Scientific Bear) - Ιούλιος 15th, 1998 (Ioúlios 15th, 1998) #Διαφορετικά ως ημέρα και νύχτα (Diaforetiká Os Iméra Kai Nýchta/As Different as Day and Night) - Ιούλιος 22nd, 1998 (Ioúlios 22nd, 1998) #Αυτό Θεραπεία Αίσθημα (Aftó Therapeía Aísthima/That Healing Feeling) - Ιούλιος 22nd, 1998 (Ioúlios 22nd, 1998) #Μυστική σπηλιά Αρκούδος (Mystikí Spiliá Arkoúdos/Bear's Secret Cave) - Ιούλιος 29th, 1998 (Ioúlios 29th, 1998) #Βασίλισσα Ojo (Vasílissa Ojo/Queen Ojo) - Αύγουστος 6th, 1998 (Ávgoustos 6th, 1998) #Τα αγόρια θα είναι αγόρια (Ta Agória Tha Eínai Agória/Boys Will Be Boys) - Αύγουστος 13th, 1998 (Ávgoustos 13th, 1998) #είναι δικό μου, είναι δικό σου (Eínai Dikó Mou, Eínai Dikó Sou/What's Mine, What's Yours) - Αύγουστος 20th, 1998 (Ávgoustos 20th, 1998) #Αθλητισμόςταστικός! (Athlitismóstastikós!/Sports-tastic!) - Αύγουστος 27th, 1998 (Ávgoustos 27th, 1998) #Εύχομαι να ήσουν εδώ (Éfchomai na ísoun Edó/Wish You Were Here) - Σεπτέμβριος 2nd, 1998 (Septémvrios 2nd, 1998) #Και σε όλους μια καλή νύχτα (Kai se Ólous mia Kalí Nýchta/And to All of You a Good Night) - Σεπτέμβριος 9th, 1998 (Septémvrios 9th, 1998) #Καλέστε αυτή τη μέρα (Kaléste Aftí ti Méra/Call This One Day) - Σεπτέμβριος 16th, 1998 (Septémvrios 16th, 1998) #Ποια είναι η υπόθεση? (Poia Eínai i Ypóthesi?/What's the Story?) - Σεπτέμβριος 30th, 1998 (Septémvrios 30th, 1998) #Όταν πρέπει να πάτε! (Ótan Prépei Na Páte!/When You've Got to Go!) - Οκτώβριος 17th, 1998 (Októvrios 17th, 1998) #Χάθηκε και βρέθηκε (Cháthike Kai Vréthike/Lost and Found) - Οκτώβριος 24th, 1998 (Októvrios 24th, 1998) #Απόκριες Αρκούδος (Apókries Arkoúdos/Halloween Bear) - Οκτώβριος 31st, 1998 (Októvrios 31st, 1998) #Καλύτερη ημέρα των ευχαριστιών (Kalýteri Iméra Ton Efcharistión/Best Thanksgiving Ever) - Νοέμβριος 20th, 1998 (Noémvrios 20th, 1998) #Παππούδες Και γιαγιάδες διασκέδαση (Pappoúdes Kai Giagiádes Diaskédasi/Grandparents Having Fun) - Νοέμβριος 27th, 1998 (Noémvrios 27th, 1998) Τρίτη περίοδος (Tríti Períodos) #Ποτέ δεν ξέρεις (Poté Den Xéreis/You Never Know) - Ιούλιος 9th, 1999 (Ioúlios 9th, 1999) #Πάνω κάτω Γύρω (Páno Káto Gýro/Up and Down Around) - Ιούλιος 16th, 1999 (Ioúlios 16th, 1999) #Woodland Σπίτι Υπέροχες (Woodland Spíti Ypéroches/Woodland House Wonderful) - Ιούλιος 23rd, 1999 (Ioúlios 23rd, 1999) #Επιστροφή στο νερό (Epistrofí Sto Nero/Back to Water) - Ιούλιος 30th, 1999 (Ioúlios 30th, 1999) #Διαβάστε το μου βιβλίο (Diaváste to Mou Vivlío/Read My Book) - Σεπτέμβριος 10th, 1999 (Septémvrios 10th, 1999) #Διατροφικά Σκεύη (Diatrofiká Skévi/Eating Utensils) - Σεπτέμβριος 17th, 1999 (Septémvrios 17th, 1999) #O Πρώτη μέρα στο σχολείο ποντικιών (O Próti Méra sto Scholeío Pontikión/First Day at Mouse School) - Σεπτέμβριος 24th, 1999 (Septémvrios 24th, 1999) #Πού είναι η δική μου Αρκούδος Cha-Cha-Cha? (Poú Eínai I Dikí Mou Arkoúdos Cha-Cha-Cha?/I For-Got Rhythm!?) - Οκτώβριος 4th, 1999 (Októvrios 4th, 1999) #Μια οικογένεια ποντικιών (Mia Oikogéneia Pontikión/A Mouse Family) - Οκτώβριος 11th, 1999 (Októvrios 11th, 1999) #Πήρα τον μου αριθμό (Píra Ton Mon Arithmó/I Got My Number) - Οκτώβριος 18th, 1999 (Októvrios 18th, 1999) #Αναπαραγωγή ημερομηνιών (Anaparagogí Imerominión/Play Dates) - Οκτώβριος 25th, 1999 (Októvrios 25th, 1999) #Αγοράζοντας Μαθηματικά (Agorázontas Mathimatiká/Buying Math) - Νοέμβριος 2nd, 1999 (Noémvrios 2nd, 1999) #νυχτερίδες είναι άνθρωποι (Nychterídes Eínai Ánthropoi/Bats are People) - Νοέμβριος 9th, 1999 (Noémvrios 9th, 1999) #Πειραματικός Αποκριάτικη (Peiramatikós Apokriátiki/Experimental Bear) - Νοέμβριος 16th, 1999 (Noémvrios 16th, 1999) #Μυρίζοντας τον αέρα ενός φρέσκου αεράκι (Myrízontas ton Aéra Enós Fréskou Aeráki/Smelling the Air of a Fresh Breeze) - Νοέμβριος 23rd, 1999 (Noémvrios 23rd, 1999) #Μάρκετινγκ Αποκριάτικη (Márketin'nk Apokriátiki/Marketing Bear) - Δεκέμβριος 13th, 1999 (Dekémvrios 13th, 1999) #Φεστιβάλ γειτονιάς μας (Festivál Geitoniás Mas/Our Neighborhood Festival) - Δεκέμβριος 13th, 1999 (Dekémvrios 13th, 1999) #O Παραμύθι μπάλα (O Paramýthi Bála/The Fairy Tale Ball) - Δεκέμβριος 13th, 1999 (Dekémvrios 13th, 1999) #Λέξεις, Λέξεις, Λέξεις (Léxeis, Léxeis, Léxeis/Words, Words, Words) - Δεκέμβριος 20th, 1999 (Dekémvrios 20th, 1999) #Μια γωνιά Βιβλίων (Mia Goniá Vivlíon/A Corner of Books) - Δεκέμβριος 20th, 1999 (Dekémvrios 20th, 1999) #Η Πώληση αυλών (I Pólisi Avlón/The Sale of Lumber) - Δεκέμβριος 20th, 1999 (Dekémvrios 20th, 1999) #Μπορεις να βοηθησεις? (Boreis Na Voithiseis?/Can You Help?) - Δεκέμβριος 20th, 1999 (Dekémvrios 20th, 1999) #Πρόκληση παιχνιδιού μπάλας (Próklisi Paichnidioú Bálas/Ball Game Challenge) - Δεκέμβριος 27th, 1999 (Dekémvrios 27th, 1999) #Ο θυελλώδης καιρός (O Thyellódis Kairos/Stormy Weather) - Δεκέμβριος 27th, 1999 (Dekémvrios 27th, 1999) #Χορός κινείται (Chorós Kineítai/Dance Moves) - Δεκέμβριος 27th, 1999 (Dekémvrios 27th, 1999) #Κάνοντας κάποια γραφή (Kánontas Kápoia Grafí/Doing Some Writing) - Μάρτιος 2nd, 2000 (Mártios 2nd, 2000) #ζώων Φροντίδα (Zóon Frontída/Animal Care) - Μάρτιος 2nd, 2000 (Mártios 2nd, 2000) #Μια έκπληξη στα δύο (Mia ékplixi Sta Dýo/A Surprise at Two) - Μάρτιος 9th, 2000 (Mártios 9th, 2000) #Μοναξιά στο σπίτι (Monaxiá Sto Spíti/Loneliness at Home) - Μάρτιος 16th, 2000 (Mártios 16th, 2000) #Πήγαινε για ύπνο (Pígaine Gia ýpno/Go to Sleep) - Μάρτιος 23rd, 2000 (Mártios 23rd, 2000) Τέταρτη σεζόν (Tétarti Sezón) #O Προβολή από εσάς (O Provolí Apó Esás/The View from You) - Σεπτέμβριος 3rd, 2001 (Septémvrios 3rd, 2001) #Παίζοντας με τους καλύτερους φίλους (Paízontas Me Tous Kalýterous Fílous/Playing with Best Friends) - Σεπτέμβριος 10th, 2001 (Septémvrios 10th, 2001) #Βήμα βήμα (Víma Víma/Step by Step) - Σεπτέμβριος 17th, 2001 (Septémvrios 17th, 2001) #O Αποκριάτικη Στολή Κόμμα (O Apokriátiki Stolí Kómma/Bear's Big Costume Party) - Οκτώβριος 23rd, 2001 (Októvrios 23rd, 2001) #ευγνώμων Αρκούδος (Evgnómon Arkoúdos/Thankful Bear) - Νοέμβριος 20th, 2001 (Noémvrios 20th, 2001) #O Μεγάλο μυστήριο Αρκούδος (O Megálo Mystírio Arkoúdos/Bear's Big Mystery) - Νοέμβριος 27th, 2001 (Noémvrios 27th, 2001) #Ημέρα αγάπης (Iméra Agápis/Love Day) - Δεκέμβριος 14th, 2001 (Dekémvrios 14th, 2001) Πέμπτη περίοδο (Pémpti Períodos) #Κουνιστό Rocko (Kounistó Κουνιστό/Rockin' Rocko) - Σεπτέμβριος 7th, 2002 (Septémvrios 7th, 2002) #Έχεις Παπούτσια (Écheis Papoútsia?/Got Any Shoes?) - Σεπτέμβριος 7th, 2002 (Septémvrios 7th, 2002) #Βιομηχανία εργαλείων (Viomichanía Ergaleíon/Gear Industry) - Σεπτέμβριος 14th, 2002 (Septémvrios 14th, 2002) #Αγαπημένα μύθοι (Agapiména Mythoi/Favorite Fables) - Σεπτέμβριος 14th, 2002 (Septémvrios 14th, 2002) # Category:International BITBBH Shows